Pax Agnosco
Pax Agnosco was a crew that sailed the Hunter Ocean. The crew flew the flag of Light Future. History Pax Agnosco was founded on 6 January, 2007. By June of 2007 Merchant had been promoted to the captaincy of Pax Agnosco when Chokecherry and Ceceilia left the crew. Public Statement We are who we are, we go where the tide takes us... Welcome to Pax Agnosco! We are a laid back crew that loves to pillage and have fun; But that doesn't mean we let lazers bask in the sunlight and get away with it! We know how to crack down when it's time for buisness ;^) This crew does not support dockpressing. Crew Articles We would love to have you accompany us on a pillage, and maybe even join our crew! We just have a few guidelines we expect you to adhere to (by jobbing with us or joining full time you are agreeing to these): General Rules #Listen to officers that are higher rank than you. #Dont tell higher ranked officers what to do. #Please keep the language in crew chat to a minimum. #Please dont ask for a promotion. Unless you have reached stats for a pirate. Asking for a promotion to Officer, Fleet officer, or Senior officer will get you Demoted, or expelled. Officer Rules #If an officer is in charge of a pilly, Dont take over the pilly unless the officer in charge asks you to. #Listen to officers that are a higher rank than you. They did get to be a higher rank for a reason. #Officers are allowed to take out sloops and cutters. Fleet officers are allowed to take out war brigs. Only captain is allowed to take out war frigates (unless you have your own and want to take it out), unless you come to me personnally and ask, then i will make sure you are capable. #RESTOCK!!! IF YOU DONT RESTOCK YOU WILL GET AN INSTANT DEMOTION. If you cant afford the restock, then dont start a pilly at all. #Please PLEASE dont backseat bnav. Unless you see the officer in charge doing something completely stupid, like turning the wrong way by accident, or shooting off the wrong side or something. Promotion Requirements *Cabin Person: Just ask an officer. *Pirate: Master in gunning, Narrow in all the duty puzzles, at least respected in all the duty puzzles *Officer: My trust, Master in all piracy stats besides Battle Nav, Rumble, and Swordfighting; & Respected Battle Navigation. *Fleet Officer: My complete trust, Master in all piracy stats, Solid in all piracy puzzles (exceptions will occasionally be made, but they will be up to me), except Swordfight and Rumble. *Senior Officer: My complete and utter trust. Asking to become a Senior Officer will get you demoted or expelled. *Captain: Chokecherry and Ceceilia will rotate the actual position monthly; However, they are both captain. Treat them as they are such. They are both captain This position is not open to any others. Ever. ;^)